Cherry Love Bitez
by Roselia Lucia
Summary: 2D is a fan of a new band called "Cherry Dubbers", but what happens when he accidentally bumps and meets his favorite band's new female singer? How will these two singers harmonized if their band leaders always find a way to tear them apart? Rated M for language and some sexual scenes
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** _Hello everyone, so it's been a while since I made a new story and updating some of my other stories... But this is a story I was debating to do... Now, please leave positive feedback if I make the characters OOC. Also another note, I will be narrating who's point of view is who's and the two characters I will be doing the most is Sakura Yukimura and 2D. Well with that said, enjoy!_

 **Chapter 1: The Female Singer**

 **2D's POV**

 _It was a regular Saturday morning, and I decided to spend my morning by watching some videos online. Not just some regular videos though. See, I like this band and it's a bit new. As I typed their name, a new video was posted titled "A Female Singer"_

 _A female singer?_ I thought to myself, as I clicked on the video.

 _"We're coming to you live with news that you will find it hard to believe. The new upcoming band, that didn't have a name, is now called 'Cherry Dubbers'. But why come up with such a odd name? Well we asked the band members for some answers."_

 _"I came up with the name after meeting Alex's pretty friend."_ The guitar player, Nick said to the reporter with a smug satisfied smirk on his face. He reminds me a lot like Murdoc, but cleaner.

"And by a pretty friend, do you mean a girl?"

Nick smiled, chuckling softly.

"I'll let you lot figure that out for yourselves." He said with flirtatiously.

"After talking to the guitarist, we asked the other members."

"A girl? In the band?" The drummer/keyboardist Samuel or Sammy questioned with a laugh.

 _"I doubt Nick would let a girl in the band, unless she had amazing talent. But we already have everything a band requires. But... It would be nice to have a girl in the band. I mean, maybe for once someone besides Alex would listen to me."_

 _"We then found evidence that the band had a female member today."_

A cameraman was following a crowd of paparazzi to the studio my favorite band does their recording and work, and as he pushed his way through the crowd the camera was pointing at the guitarist Nick, bass player Shiro and male singer Alex were all standing close looking like they were protecting something.

 _"No flash photography!"_ Nick yelled at the paparazzi.

 _"Nick! Is it true you let a female into your band?!"_

 _"Will you lot just go away!?"_ Nick yelled trying to push away the crowd of paparazzi. On the side the cameraman recorded Sammy sneaking off with someone beside him. No one could tell who that was because that person was covered by a floppy hat.

 _"Look! There she is!"_ Someone pointed out and the crowd gathered around Sammy and the mysterious person. I heard Sammy screaming and yelling at people telling them to go away and to leave "her" alone. Finally, the cameraman got an image of a girl. She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, she had strawberry blond hair with light pink highlights at the end of it. And her eyes, even though she was caught off guard and afraid, the color of her eyes were so beautiful; they looked like the color of blood, or perhaps the color of a ruby.

"Wow..." I said softly. I was enchanted by this girl, if she really was my favorite band's new singer, I'm very curious about good of a singer she is. I opened a new tab and looked up the name "Cherry Dubbers" and there was already five songs. I clicked on the song that is mostly liked and began to listen.

 _Oh, won't you tell me,_

 _Please just tell me._

 _Explain how this should work..._

 _I fear who could it be, that lives inside of me..._

 _My conscious cracking, mind reacting_

 _Surrounded by the world_

 _But here you're smiling bright..._

 _Completely blind to life._

 _The song started off soft then it suddenly started playing an amazing beat._

 _It's over now, I've been hurt somehow_

 _At once I stop my breath._

 _The truth I seek, never felt so bleak but,_

 _I maintain my depth._

 _Freeze._

 _I'm breakable, unbreakable._

 _I'm shaking yet, unshakeable._

 _Until the day, I track you down._

 _I'll stand here existing and feeling wretched existence._

 _Consuming life force til' I grow distant._

 _There's no use trusting, the friend you used to need._

 _So don't expect me..._

 _I don't wanna hurt you, it's not my nature._

 _This sketchy place drawn into space won't be your savior._

 _So please think of me, the way I used to be._

 _As vivid as can be..._

I was astonished. Her voice had so much emotion it made my emotions swirl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hi again. So, you're probably wonder during the first chapter "Why isn't 2D speaking in his usual missing his two front teeth accent? It seems out of character!" Well, allow me to answer. I decided that when 2D narrates in his mind and all, he would think he speaks clearly. Also another note I will not be mentioning age to characters because I don't want people be all like "Wait isn't that bad because they're so and so apart?" Yeah... I'm not gonna do that. Sorry. Also, the song lyrics that the girl, Sakura, was singing was all done by Lollia, so go check out her channel on YouTube she has an amazing voice. So, without further notice, here's chapter 2!**

 **Chapter 2: Accidentally Seeing Eye to Eye**

 **Sakura's POV**

 _Let's see... Nick wanted me to buy his favorite soda... Shiro wanted me to buy him those chocolate potato chips... Gross..._ I thought to myself as I read the list my band mates gave to me.

 _Sammy wants the latest magazine with us in it... And nothing from Alex._

"Guess I'll have one less thing to carry." I said as I headed into the store. After about half an hour of finding and buying the items me and everyone wanted I decided to head back to the studio. But before I made my way back, I stopped in front of a store's window shop and checked my reflection against the window. I was wearing a hat with my hair tucked in, and dark sunglasses. Sammy came up with the idea that I should wear a disguise whenever I go out. As I tucked my hair and adjusted my hat I smiled.

 _Okay! Let's head back!_ I thought to myself as I turned away, but at the moment I turned I bumped into someone making me drop my things.

"Blimey!" I heard someone yell then while I was on the ground, wincing at a slight pain from being bumped and falling down I gasped to see if the stuff I bought for everyone was okay. I quickly grabbed the bag and sighed with relief, thankfully nothing was damaged.

"Oy, you're... You're Cherry Dubber's female singer... Right...?" My heart dropped as I was afraid this would happened. I slowly turned and my sunglasses slipped to my nose as I can now see a tall young man with azure blue hair and he had dark eyes. I slowly reached to feel my hat but it was gone and my long strawberry blond hair with pink tip highlights became undone and is now flowing down. Without a moment's hesitation, I grabbed the bag and quickly ran back to the studio.

"Ah! Wait!" I heard the man called but I didn't stop. I was afraid of being cornered and pressured to answer questions. Still running, I grabbed my cellphone and dialed Sammy's number. After the first ring he answered.

 _"Hey, girl. Did you get my mags?"_

"I'm being chased by some guy!" I yelled as I checked and in the distant I could see the blue hair.

 _"Whoa, girl! Okay, where are you?"_

"Almost close to the studio."

 _"Okay, here's what you do; turn the opposite side and try to shake him off and then hide. I'll get Shiro and Nick to go and find you."_

"Okay!" I panted, and when the turn came up, I quickly turned the opposite side of where the studio was, climbed over a tall fence and once I got over I quickly hid in the bushes. I covered my mouth to remain quiet but I couldn't stop shaking.

 _Please...! Hurry...!_ I cried praying for Shiro and Nick to find me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Destiny? Fate? Or a Mistake?**

 **2D's POV**

 _It was her! I know because there's probably no other girl with hair that's the color of strawberry vanilla swirl ice cream! I chased after her, because when we bumped into each other, she took off without her hat._

 _The paparazzi are going to corner her again if they find her!_ I thought, but being worried in my thoughts, I lost sight of her.

"Damn it!" I muttered under my breath, but I then realized that I'm close to the studio Cherry Dubbers record their songs. I turned left and continued walking straight ahead. As I looked around, at the corner of my eye I saw two guys that looked familiar but I was to distracted to even noticed or even turned my head back. After ten minutes of walking, I finally found Blossoming Studio.

"Looks fancy..." I said to myself, as I was about to go in but someone was standing out the door. It was Sammy.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who are you? And where do you think you're going?" Sammy asked in a rude sassy tone.

"Uh, well... I just wanted to return your singer's hat..." I stuttered as I held out the hat the girl was wearing. Sammy looked at me then snatched the hat out of my hand.  
"Thanks," he said, still with the sassy tone as he turned his back on me and was about to head inside.

"W-wait! Hold on!" I called out and Sammy stopped before the doors could open. He turned to look at me.  
"I, uh, also wanted to... apologize to her... If I gave the poor girl a fright."

Sammy had a surprising look when he heard me say that.  
"Oh? You wanna apologize to her? Okay, I suppose I can let you in. But you have 15 minutes. Nick hates visitors, same with Shiro. And you'd probably scare poor Alex." Sammy said as he invited me inside the studio.

* * *

 _Inside, everything looks like something you'd see in a night club. While looking around all amazed I spotted someone resting on the couch._

"Oh, Alex's asleep." Sammy said as he put the hat down and tried to wake up Alex. While still looking around, I heard the elevator ding and when the door opened, I saw guitar and bass player Nick and Shiro coming out and following the two was the girl.

"Sakura, I told you I wanted the orange flavor!" Nick said as he held a bottle of strawberry soda.

"The note Sammy gave me didn't say that you wanted orange, Nick. Besides, there's two bottles of it. Just be grateful I used my money to buy you multiple flavors of your favorite soda brand."

"But I want a case of all the orange soda!" Nick whined then Shiro pinched Nick's nose and shoved the soda bottle containing the strawberry soda into his mouth.  
"Just drink it." He said in a rather irritated voice as he kept holding Nick's nose and the guitar player drank the entire drink.

"Hey guys, welcome back!" I heard Sammy say as he was still trying to wake Alex.  
"Oh, by the way, Sakura! There's someone here who wants to return your hat and also apologize!"

"Oh? Who is it?" Sakura asked as she came into the room where me, Sammy and Alex where in but the moment she saw me, she stopped.

"Uh... 'ello..." I nervously greeted. Was it faith that brought us together? Was it destiny that made the two of us bump into each other accidentally? As I was lost in my thoughts, Sakura began to loose her balance as she suddenly fainted. Everyone, except sleepy Alex went into a panic as they gathered around Sakura who's lost conscious.

 _Was it... A mistake...?_ I thought to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: I Love Your Singing**

 **Sakura's POV**

 _How did he find me...? Why did he follow me...? I... I didn't want this to happen... I'm... A fan of his... Five years ago, I came across a video where the band Gorillaz was rated number six in the top ten. When I saw their music video, I loved the way 2D was singing. His deep, mature, singing voice makes me blush and then hearing how he regularly talks makes me giggle because the way he talks is just so adorable._

"...all your fault!" I heard a voice, as I slowly regain conscious. When I opened my eyes I saw Sammy pushing Nick back as Nick was trying to attack 2D. 2D was struggling to try to come back into the room but Shiro pushed him back.

"This is your fault, Sammy! Why the hell did you let this creep into the studio?"

"He just wanted to return Sakura's hat and apologize!"

"'Apologize'? Apologize my ass! This creep is gonna blab to the Press and then this whole place is gonna be swarmed with more paparazzi!"

"Please! I just want to apologize for scaring her! I promise I won't tell anyone I saw her!"

"Bullshit!" Nick yelled then I quickly got up and ran towards them.  
"Please! Don't leave, mister 2D!" I yelled then everyone stopped and looked at me.

"Y'know my name...?"

"You know this baboon, Sakura?" Nick asked then I could feel my face grow hotter.  
"He's... He's my favorite singer..." I stuttered then while my band mates gasped, I peeked and saw 2D smiling.

* * *

After clearing up the misunderstanding situation, 2D and I were sitting in the room. I was so nervous, I can't believe that I'm in the same room with 2D. But with the two of us not saying anything, the atmosphere became really awkward. It didn't last long because Sammy came into the room carrying a tray of tea and some snacks.

"The macaroons came out perfectly, sweetie." Sammy told me then I smiled feeling glad that my baking skills haven't lost its touch. Once Sammy was gone, I took the tea cup that was filled with milk tea and took a sip out of it. I looked up at 2D and I could tell he was nervous by the way he keeps looking around avoiding to make eye contact with me.  
"Umm..." I said then 2D turned to look at me.  
"Is there... Anything you want to know about me...?" I asked, nervously.

"Uh... Well..." 2D began then he scratched the back of his head his cheeks slightly flushed.  
"I wanted to apologize for scaring ya... Also..."  
His cheeks were flushed pure red and he let out an awkward but in a cute way laugh.  
"Gosh, I'm so nervous... I mean... I liked your band before you became a part of the group... But now... I like it even more... Since you started singing..."

I could feel my face getting hot... I can't believe what I'm hearing... 2D going on about how much he loves my singing.

"I'm sorry... I'm babbling about how great your band is..."

"Oh no, you're fine, mister 2D..." I said.

"Just 2D is fine, love." 2D said then I blushed.  
"Okay... 2D."

"Can I ask you summfink?"

"Uhhh... Sure...?" I answered, aware that the last word he said was suppose to be "something".

"Sakura... was yer name... Right...?"

"Uh, yes. Sakura Yukimura."

"Are ya Chinese or Japanese...?"

"I'm Japanese, French, and a bit of Hawaiian in me."

"Were ya born in London?"

"Actually no. I was born in Hawaii."

"Do ya live in 'em lil grass huts?"

"That's a stereotype..." I said, then without thinking, I stood up, walked to where 2D was sitting and softly tapped him on the forehead.  
"For saying a silly question, I get to poke your forehead." I giggled then 2D blushed and chuckled nervously.

"Time's up!" I heard Nick and Sammy yell. I pouted; I didn't want 2D to go. As the guys were making 2D leave, I quickly grabbed a pen and a small piece of paper and wrote my phone number on it and headed towards the elevator before it could close.

"I, umm... I really had a great time." I said then 2D smiled, awkwardly scratching the back of his head.  
"Me too..." He said then I gave him the piece of paper with my phone number on it and smiled.  
"Text me whenever." I said sweetly, and 2D looked at me with a stunned looked as the doors closed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Texting Ya Questions**

 **2D's POV**

 _I couldn't believe it... The most cutest and most talented singer... Just gave me her phone number! This has never happened to me before! Usually all the girls that I like would choose Murdoc over me! But Sakura chose me! The Sakura Yukimura! Oh, God... I had so much more questions I wanted to ask her... Like... What does she like or not like, how long she lived in Hawaii, when did she move to London, and if her hair has always been that color..._

As I arrived back home, I headed straight to my room, hoping no one saw how happy I looked. Once I got to my room, I immediately locked the door and then pulled Sakura's phone number out of my pocket. I checked the time on my phone and it was 8:35 pm.

 _I wonder if she's busy... Should I send her a text...? Then again... I don't want to seem rude... I'll just send her a greeting message and then wait._ I thought to myself as I took my phone out and started texting to her phone number.

 _"Hello, Sakura. This is 2D, I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you from anyfink..."_ I texted then I pressed send. After a couple of minutes, I heard my phone ringtone playing then I checked my phone and saw a message from Sakura.

 _"Oh, u weren't bothering me. ^w^_  
 _What's up? Did ya need something?"_ Her reply said then I smiled because of how cute it looks. I laid on my bed and replied back to her message.  
 _"Oh nofin', I just wanted to talk to ya... I had so much more questions I wanted to ask."_

Moments later she replied back.  
 _"Okay, sure. Whaddya wanna know?"_

 _"Ummm... I guess I'll start off with whaddya like to do?"_

 _"Well, I like to sing, obviously. Uhh... I also like to draw, read mystery novels sometimes manga books, listen to music, and watch movies and sometimes anime."_

 _"I heard of anime and manga... But I never even took the time to even look at it."_

 _"What ?! You gotta at least give anime a watch. My favorite is Kuroshitsuji, Noragami, and Gugure Kokkuri-san."_

I paused for a moment. I didn't know any of those titles.  
 _"Do any of them have zombies in it...?"_

 _"Oh! You might like Highschool of the Dead. Nick told me to watch it because it has a good story, but after watching just a few minutes of it, I think he only wanted me to watch it because of the girls with big jugs..."_

 _"I take it you don't like that anime?"_

 _"It's not that I don't like it... I just think that when I watch shows and it has girls with a big bust... I just... Feel like I could never be like them..."_

I looked at her reply. Never in my life have I met a girl quite like Sakura. I laid down and rest my head on my arm and began to text back to her.  
 _"Don't say that, love... I think you're beautiful. Don't let other peoples' looks get ya into changing yerself."_

When I sent that I got a reply five minutes later.  
 _"O/ / / /O_  
 _Oh my gosh... Thank you 2D... No one has ever said that to me. Well, maybe Nick but that's cuz he wants to get me into his bed. He kinda reminds me of ur band leader... But cleaner."_

I chuckled then rolled over onto my stomach and looked at my phone screen as I began to type.  
 _"I was finking the same fing. Which reminds me... How did ya end up being a part of the Cherry Dubbers?"_

 _"Hmmm... I guess I can tell ya~_  
 _But you can't tell a single soul understand?"_

 _"Cross my heart and hope to die."_ I texted then after quite some time, I got a long message.

 _"Okay... It all started when I was helping out a friend. He played the violin and he taught me how to play it back then. Anyway, he wanted me to perform along side with him and I had nothing better to do, so why not. I started singing and dancing as he played songs on his violin to earn some extra cash. After the performance, I ended up meeting Nick and Sammy. They both took a liking to my talented singing and asked me if I wanted to be a part of their band. At first I was gonna say no, because of Nick, but then when I met the rest of the band members I finally met my best friend Alex."_

 _"We're you and him close?"_ I texted.

 _"Yeah, he and I were childhood buds. When he told me he was gonna leave to pursue his dream, I was so sad. But now that I found him, I'm gonna stay by his side."_ Her text said then I felt a slight pain in my chest. Did she like Alex perhaps more than her best childhood friend? I dunno if I should even ask her. Troubled by own thoughts I heard my ringtone for sending a message go off and my eyes went wide. What? What did I even send her ?!

 _"Do you like Alex...? As in, more than a friend...?"_

My entire brain just stopped functioning. I can't believe what I just did. I let my jealousy get the best of me and texted Sakura something very, very personal. She's going to hate me!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Let's See Each Other**

 **Sakura's POV**

 _I woke up to hear my phone playing my favorite song. I reached for it and turned off my alarm but to my surprise, I saw 2D's message._

 _"Do ya like Alex... As in, more than a friend?"_

I blinked. Now why would 2D send me this text? Could it be that he was jealous of Alex? I never really thought of Alex and me in a romantic relationship.

 _"No. I don't like Alex that way. He's just my very close friend and I think of him as a little brother. Nothing more."_ I replied to 2D's message then as I got up and got ready I heard my cell ringing then I walked over and looked at the new message.

 _"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to send ya that text! I couldn't sleep at all once the message was sent!"_

 _"2D it's okay. I'm not mad."_

 _"Yer not...?"_

 _"No. Why would I be? You're a wonderful and sweet and honest guy. There should be more guys in the world like you."_ I texted then after quite some time, I got a text back.

 _"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... ^ / / / /^"_

I giggled. He was so cute. I then began to text him,  
 _"Do you want to hang out with me today?"_

 _"Are ya asking me out on a date?"_

 _"I... Guess I am. I'm asking you to hang out with me 2D!"_ I chuckled as I sent the message. Moments later, he replied,  
 _"Sure, love. I'd like to go on a date with ya."_

Smiling, I decided to go and ask Sammy if he can prepare me for my date.

"Honey, you're gonna look gorgeous when I'm done dressing you up and doing your hair. Now let's see..."

Sammy took a few locks of my hair and held it up.  
"Hmmm... Should I put it up, or leave it down?"

"Ummm... It's quite warm outside. Perhaps, we can put it up?"

"Good eye, sweetie."

Sammy set me down in a chair then began to grab ahold of my hair.  
"So? Who's the lucky young man?"

"Sammy, you know I can't say names."

"C'mon honey, you know me. I won't tell a single soul."

"But you will tell Nick."

"What? I like to see him squirm and get mad. It's my job."

"I won't say a name. But... He is kind, sweet, and honest, and he can be so funny in a awkward way."

"Sounds like a real gentleman." Sammy said as he finished putting up my hair and styling it.  
"There we go. Now for the sunglasses." He said as he put sunglasses on me.

"Why the glasses?" I asked taking them off and blinking.

"Uh, hello? If the press catches you on a date they're gonna hunt you down and hunt your boo down as well."

"Sammy... He's not my boo."  
 _Not yet anyway..._ I thought as I put the sunglasses back on.

* * *

 _Heading into town and I texted 2D to meet me at a café. As I arrived at the café, I went inside and got a table on the second floor close to the window. As I wait I started checking out my blog when my text message alert chimed and I looked at the message._

 _"Hey umm... This is gonna sound awkward... But where is this café again...?"_

I giggled and began to text 2D the directions to the café and not a moment after he suddenly replied.  
 _" :O_  
 _I fink I just passed the place twice. Okay, I'll be there in five minutes!"_

* * *

 _Five minutes passed and I got a text from 2D_

 _"Can ya do me a favor~?"_

 _"Sure. What's up?"_

 _"Can u... Look out the window?"_

I looked at the message with a confused look then I tilted my head back to look outside the window and saw 2D. He looked up and when he spotted me he waved at me with a big smile on his face. I waved back, smiling softly then watched him walked into the café. As he made his way up the stairs, I saw 2D trip over something and he fell but he quickly balanced himself but almost hit the door. Pretending like no one, but me, saw that. 2D made his way inside and walked towards the table I was sitting at.

"Sorry to have kept ya waiting..."

"Oh no, you're fine. I didn't wait that long." I said as 2D took a seat across from me. I could feel my face getting a bit warm, I quickly glanced up to see 2D scratching his cheek looking away.

 _He must be nervous_ I thought when 2D turned his head to face me.  
"Uh, was there a reason you wanted to talk to me...?" He asked then for a split second he remained silent, as if he said something he wasn't suppose to say.

"Oh, I just wanted to see if you would like to see and hear me do my singing rehearsal? If that's okay with you. I'm sure you must be a very busy man and all." I said and I heard a loud clatter as 2D stood up, his face flushed.  
"I'm never busy!" He blurted out, causing scene. Everyone looked at him then 2D sat back down his face blushing with embarrassment.

"It's just... How do I put this...?"

2D began to twiddle his fingers together, fidgeting.

"I would love to come, if yer okay with haven a clumsy guy like me around."

I giggled and 2D looked at me with a confused look.

"I think it's cute. And I'd be happy to have you see and hear me sing. Let's just hope Nick doesn't do anything..." I said looking to side as I imagine Nick grabbing a gun ready to kill 2D. I turned by head back and smiled at him.

"But if Nick tries to do anything usually Sammy or Shiro stops him."

"Oh... A-alright. As long as you're sure. So what time would be good for ya?"

"Oh, we can go once we're done eating." I said and 2D had a surprised look on his face.

"A'int that a bit sudden?! Not that I mind..."

"It's fine. Nick would never get mad at me." I said, knowing Nick would just brush it off and let it pass by.

"Is that so..." I heard 2D say,

"And why's that? If you don't mind me askin..."

"Uhhhh... Nick's just a lil perv who likes to spoil me..."

"A... Perv...?" 2D repeated then I heard him chuckle.

"Must be hard for ya." He said that looked around the cafe.

"Uh... Shouldn't the waitress be here by now...?" He asked then I looked around as well.

"That's true. And no, it's not hard for me. I know how to defend myself." I said and finally a waitress came. She seemed new to working here because she apologized for making us wait.

"May I take your order?" She asked in a sweet voice but there was a hint of nervousness.

"I'll have the green tea and some rose macaroons."

"I'll have the uh..."

Realizing that he hadn't taken a look at the menu, 2D did a quick skim then turned his head back towards the waitress.

"I'll have the club sam'ich with some water."

The waitress bowed after finishing taking our orders and left once she was gone 2D continued the conversation.

"Really though? Given that you're probably harassed by your fans and such."

"Actually... Nick's almost close to deciding if I should public or not."

"Y'mean you didn't go public yet? But what about all the songs you recorded? You didn't make any music videos for 'em?"

"Nope. No music videos. Nick has been lying to the press that Alex was the one singing my songs, but they're not stupid. That's why they've been trying to hound me down; they wanna know me."

"The press would've hound ya regardless, but I see." 2D said as he rested his chin on his hand.

"Has he given you any details on your big premier yet?"

"Not yet. Nick can be a busy man, writing our lyrics and everything."

"So he manages everyfin?"

"Not by himself. Sammy helps him, although at times the two do like to annoy one another. But they're good friends."

"Guys are like that sometimes." 2D said shrugging his shoulders,

"Not that I would've known that from experience."

"Oh? So did you have something like that with your band leader?" I asked referring to Gorillaz band leader Murdoc and 2D looked to the side.

"I wouldn't say that... Far from it really."

"Oh. I see." I said then there was an awkward silence until the waitress arrived with our food. We remained silent as we ate our food but it wasn't long because 2D was the first to speak.

"So... Mind if I ask ya a personal question?"

"Hmmm?" I said then I placed the tea cup down and looked at him.

"Sure. What's on your mind?"

"Why did ya wanna become a singer?"

"Hmmmm... I guess... I wanted to become a singer so that when I sing people would feel the emotions I put into that song I sing."

"Like passion. I can relate to that." 2D said nodding and I giggled agreeing to his comment. 2D blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Anyway... You want me to pay the bill?" 2D asked as he asked one of the workers for the bill.

"Oh no! Please let me. I'm the one who asked you out and everything." I said going into my purse.

"You sure? I have money and all." 2D said then I held my credit card.

"Same here silly."

"Alrighty... But if they don't accept credit cards I got it covered, okay?"

"Tell you what, how about I pay the bill and you can leave the tip? Deal?" I asked, smiling then 2D smiled.

"Deal."

After paying and leaving tip, 2D told me that he was gonna head back home to get something.

"Okay, you remember where the studio is right?"

"Yeah, I have it written down just in case." 2D said as he put a piece of paper in his pocket.

"I'll see you in- -"

* * *

"Well, well, well!" A voice said catching both me and 2D off guard.

"I didn't think I'd see you here Faceache, or anywhere in the light of day for that matter."

We both turned our heads in the direction of where the voice came from and I saw a man with green skin and dark hair coming toward us.

"And I must say, I find it even more surprising that you're here with a woman." He said, turning to look at me and smirked.

"An especially cute woman like here to boot. You lucky dog you."

Confused, I looked at 2D and he was even paler than before.

"Are you okay 2D? Is this someone you know?" I asked but 2D remained silent.

"So tell me, is this your girlfriend or something?" The man asked then he came closer and pressed his forehead against 2D's.

"Huh?! Did you hear me lunk head?" He asked using his fist to knock on the side of 2D's head.

"Or did your peanut sized brain melt from all the sunlight you took in today?"

I didn't like where this was going, so I got in between, shielding 2D from this man.

"I'm just... A fan of 2D. I'm Sakura Yukimura. And you are?" I asked, changing the subject. The man took a step back and closed his eyes for a moment.

"A fan huh?" The man opened his eyes to look at me.

"That makes sense. Who would wanna date some ugly tramp like this miserable guy anyway."

That wasn't quite nice what he said, but the man took a moment to place his hand on his chest,

"Now then love, I will gladly tell you who I am."

The man bowed in a half ass gentleman way,

"My name is Murdoc Niccals, and I am the leader of the same band as this ray of sunshine here is apart of." He said then straighten himself before he continued,

"I do apologize for any inconveniences 2D might've caused you. We try to keep him inside at all possible times, but the little bugger keeps slipping out when we aren't looking."

"Like you care..." I heard 2D muttered then I moved to the side.

"Oh! So you're the leader I heard so much about." I said with a sweet smile,

"And no, 2D hasn't caused me any trouble. In fact, I feel so lucky that such an amazing guy like him would take the time to hang out with me." I finished, looking down nervously.

"Is... That right?" I heard Murdoc say then when I look up I saw Murdoc whispering something to 2D which upset him.

"Sakura's not crazy you twat! She's the most wonderful person, a thousand times better than yo- -!"

Suddenly Murdoc used the back of his hand to slap 2D which made me gasp.

"You dare talk back to me?" Murdoc said rubbing his hand.

"Didn't we go through this lesson already, 2D?" He turned to face me letting out a huff.

"Is this girl the reason why you've regrown your backbone?" He asked then smirked looking at 2D on the ground.

"Not that you ever had one in the first place."

"Hey!" I yelled, and when I caught Murdo's attention, I quickly did a lower round house kick, knocking the band leader down. I sat on his stomach and glared down at him.

"You do that again..." I said, softly tracing my hand up his leg towards the middle and I immediately grabbed his crotch making the green man groan.

"And you can kiss sex goodbye, ya old tart." I said, releasing him then I quickly got up and helped 2D up.

"Are you okay?" I asked, going through my purse to grab my handkerchief and pressed it against his bruised cheek.

"Yeah... I'm a'ight. It's not the first time it happened." 2D said then we both heard Murdoc laughing. I turned and the green man got up and coughed a bit.

"Y'know, you got some balls there love..."

His smirked sent chills down my spine,

"Keep that up and I may just start fallin' for you."

"And to think I admire you... But now I see... You're just 20 times worse than Nick...!" I yelled hissing.

" _Ooooooohhhh~ Scary!_ " Murdoc said sarcastically, then I glared at him.

"Please, I've seen scarier things than your lil hissy fit there lassie." Murdoc said then he used his chin to point at 2D.

"Faceache over there is one of 'em. Have you ever seen him early in the morning? Well I tell ya, not a pretty sight."

"Just shut up Murdoc!"

"Why don't you make me?!" Murdoc said grinning.

"Or does your girlfriend have to step up cuz you're not man enough?"

" _Enough!_ " I yelled, as I grabbed Murdoc's arm and flipped him into his back then I jumped and stomped on his stomach.

"Hmmm... Stripped huh...?" I heard Murdoc say, his voice a bit strain then he chuckled.

"Thought you'd be more of a frilly type."

Realizing what he just said, my face became hot from both embarrassment and frustration, I stomped on his face knocking him out. I got off the unconscious band leader and stomped heading to the studio.

"Let's go 2D!"

"Uh... Yeah, o-okay..." I heard 2D said as he followed me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A Passionate Singing Decision**

 **2D's POV**

 _After our little encounter with that sod Murdoc, I decided to follow Sakura to the studio. After walking for about half an hour, Sakura turned towards me, her face looking down._

"What's wrong, love?" I asked then Sakura looked up at me, her eyes full of sadness.  
"I'm sorry..." She apologized,  
"You saw me doing something incredibly stupid... And so un-lady like..."

"No, no. Don't apologize. It should be me who should apologize." I said and Sakura looked up at me.  
 _God... Her eyes are so beautiful..._ I thought then Sakura pouted.  
"I can't believe you can stand to live with that tart though! I mean, if he ever did that to me, I'd bite him in the ass! Oh, pardon my language..." Sakura apologized and I chuckled. After walking together, we arrived at the studio.

"I'm back, guys!" Sakura announced as she and I got out of the elevator. The very first person to greet her was none other than her band leader, Nick. But the moment he saw me, he gave me a deadly glare.  
" _What_ is _he_ doing _here_ , Sakura ?!" He said then Sakura whistled, signaling Shiro and Sammy to grab ahold of Nick.

"Calm down Nick! I invited him."

" _ **'Invited him' ?!**_ Sakura, you can't just _invite random people!_ What if they tell the press ?!"

"2D would never do that, Nick! He's so harmless!" Sakura said, defending me then I remembered that Nick wouldn't get mad at her. I moved beside Sakura and lowered my head close to her ear.  
"I fought ya said he wouldn't get mad..." I whispered then Sakura turned her head to whisper back at me.  
"He doesn't. Watch this."

Sakura walked towards Nick and moved her face closed to his, almost looked like she was going to kiss him, but she wasn't. Although, Nick seems like he was going to get a kiss because the moment Sakura moved her head close to his face, he closed his eyes and puckered his lips. Sakura turned her head a bit, avoiding Nick's lips, and her nose touched his. Nick opened his eyes and Sakura smiled at him.  
"Anata wa kawaīdesu ne. Torai shi tsudzukeru." She said, in a language I couldn't understand then Nick groaned, his face bright red.

"D-Damn it, Sakura! I can't get mad at you! You... Adorable little sly girl..." He muttered then Shiro and Sammy released Nick and Sakura smiled and walked past me.  
"C'mon, I'll show you the recording room." She said then I followed her.

"Umm... So what did ya say to Nick...? Just out of curiosity..." I said then Sakura looked at me.  
"Oh, I just told him that he was cute. And that he needs to try again."

 _Wow... What a lil tease._ I thought my cheeks feeling warm then we arrived in the recording room.

"Okay, you can watch in here while I do my recording." Sakura said then Nick and Sammy came into the room.

"Okay, Sakura. I'm preparing the soundtrack..." Nick said as he began to play some music. Sakura took a deep breath then started singing.

 _Try with all of your might  
But none can hide from this unforgiving moonlight  
Bear your scars like a prayer - Another wish lost to the night _

_Every step I take, every fallen tear  
Weaves another lie, a curse I will bear  
There's a part of me, struggling to break free  
It lives within the dark _

_Will tomorrow come at last?  
In a million shards of broken glass  
Fate is bleeding through my resilient soul,  
Dyeing it a pale and fragile blue _

_There is beauty in the lie, spoken like a bittersweet goodbye  
Still that brilliant light is beyond my reach  
Maybe I belong here – beneath the light of the moon _

_Praise your palette of lies For it's a masterpiece that you have created  
All of your promises, bleeding in flawless harmony  
Sing another spell, paint another dream  
We could bring to life a new reality  
All of my mistakes, gathering like storm clouds  
Will soon rain down on me_

 _Are we dancing in our chains?_  
 _Blinded by the by pride inside our veins_  
 _I once feared the end, praying for my life_  
 _Now I greet that darkness as a friend_

 _There's one thing I will protect,_  
 _It's the innocence they all neglect_  
 _I can hear a voice, like a melody, rivaling the silence_  
 _For once I feel I am free_

 _Maybe there's a chance,_  
 _a way out of this cruel and deadly dance, but at what cost?_  
 _Again the full moon is lost to the night_

 _Will tomorrow come at last?_  
 _In a million shards of broken glass_  
 _Fate is bleeding through my resilient soul,_  
 _Dyeing it a pale and fragile blue_

 _There is beauty in the lie, spoken like a bittersweet goodbye_  
 _Still that brilliant light is beyond my reach_  
 _Maybe I belong here – beneath the light of the moon_

I was lost at words. The song she sang was so beautiful. Sakura came out of the recording room and smiled when she walked towards me.  
"So? What do you think?" She asked then I smiled.  
"It was beautiful..." I said honestly then I scratched the back of my head blushing a bit.  
"To be honest... The theme of it seems like something similar to mine..."

"Hmm?" Sakura looked at me curiously then I waved my hands.  
"Oh, it's nofin..." I said then laughed. Suddenly someone bumped the back of my legs and I lost my balance. I looked behind me and it was Nick, he gave me a cold stare then smiled at Sakura.

"That was great Sakura." He said, ignoring the fact that he made me fell but Sakura helped me up and dusted me asking if I was alright. I nodded telling her I was fine then she looked at Nick.  
"Oh, thank you, Nick..."

"In fact, because it's so great, I think it's time we announced you." Nick said then Sakura gasped.  
"Really?! You mean it, Nick?!"

"Of course!" Nick said with a confident smug grin then Sammy, sitting in a rolling desk chair, rolled across us.  
"Now hold on, whatever happened to 'Avoiding the paparazzi and press trying to hound her down' crap?"

"Please, once news gets out that Sakura's our newest female singer, the only thing they wanna scoop up is who's dating her. And we all know she's with me. Right babe?" Nick asked, putting his arm around Sakura. I glared at the band leader then Sakura smiled at him. She then suddenly pinched his hand and Nick started yelping in pain.  
"Lemme make this clear for you Nick. I am not nor will I ever be your babe. Understand?" Sakura said glaring at Nick then the band leader whimpered and nodded. She released Nick's hand and he held his hand rubbing it softly.

"Is it weird that I find you pinching my hand a turn on?"

"Yes. Yes it is." Sakura, Sammy, even I said all together as we gave the perverted band leader a weird look.

* * *

 _As the day went by, it was time for me to leave and head back home._

"Are you sure you'll be okay...? If you like, you can stay here for the night." Sakura offered then I shook my head.  
"No, no. It's fine. I appreciate the offer... But I fink Nick might murder if I stayed over for the night." I said as I pointed at Nick as he was glaring at me while holding a guitar. Sakura had an annoyed look when she looked at Nick then she sighed and turned her head to face me.  
"Text me when you get home safely. And if you ever need to talk to me just give me a call." She said then I nodded and smiled at her. After arriving home, I was lucky that Murdoc was asleep. After quietly sneaking all the way to my room, I closed the door and locked it and then pulled out my cellphone. I began to text Sakura telling her that I arrived home without getting smacked by Murdoc.

 _"That's good. Cuz if he hurts you, Imma slap that old tart silly!"_

I chuckled at her text and I can actually see her doing that. She's quite strong for a small girl.

 _"Hey... Can I ask ya somefink?"_

 _"Sure. What's up?"_

 _"How come you're so strong? You're quite petite when I first saw you beating the crap outta Murdoc."_

"Oh, it's because my father and mother taught me how to defend myself. See, my father is chief police and my mom use to be a detective but she decided to take a break when she had kids."

 _I wonder... If we came across meeting her mum and dad..._ I thought to myself as I grew tired and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: A Begging to An Inviting Show**

 **Sakura's POV**

 _After Nick made my announcement, people have been calling him asking if I could come and either model for them or do a live show with them as a guest star. I don't really mind since Nick asks me if I want to do those things. But lately I've been so tired... And poor 2D has been texting me telling me I shouldn't take the job or opportunity... But when Nick asks me so nicely, I can't say no. It'll be like saying no to a puppy._

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Nick asked as I was lying down on the couch. My head was on Shiro's lap and he was stroking my head like a pet.

"It's fine... The show starts at night. That'll give me plenty of time to rest..." I said then Shiro stopped petting me and I looked up at him.  
"Shiro thinks you should rest and not do any of those things."

"Well Shiro... It's not really you're business... It's mine..." I said then I slowly fell asleep.

* * *

 **2D's POV**

 _After Sakura's music video debuted, people have been liking her singing. No scratch that, they love her singing so much that she's been called on to do live late night TV shows, morning interview shows, they even asked her to model for some of their designer's clothes. I texted her many times saying she should just say no and tell them that she needs to rest. But sadly though, she texted me saying if she doesn't do this, she'll never become popular._

 _I really think she should rest instead of doing all these things people ask her to do..._ I thought as I looked at my phone and read all the previous texts I sent to her.

 _Maybe I should call her..._ I suggested then I stood up and dialed Sakura's phone number. Ringing twice, the call picked up.

"Hello?"  
I was shocked, it wasn't Sakura who answered but it was Nick.  
"'ello? Is Sakura there?"

"Is this that blue hair shark face known as 2D?"

 _Shark face...?_ I thought then I shook my head.  
"Can I please speak to Sakura? I wanna tell her she shouldn't do anymore late night shows. Or morning shows! Please? I'm begging you..."

"Oh? A member of Gorillaz begging _moi_ to make Sakura not do things to make her popular and get her even more noticed?" Nick asked and I could hear a cocky tone when he asked me that.

"...Yes... I'm asking this because I care about Sakura."

A moment of silence and I heard Nick chuckling.  
"My, my... You better hope your band leader doesn't know you're taking an interest in my singer." Nick said then he hung up. I remained still; Am I really taking an interest in Sakura? I mean, sure she's the most beautiful singer I've ever met, and the toughest since she beat the living shit out of Murdoc... But how does she feel about me...? Does she feel the same way as I do...?

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

 _I slowly opened my eyes and raised my head up only to see Nick reading a book._  
"Hey." He said, smiling at me sweetly. I blinked for a moment then sat up.  
"You didn't fondle me while I was asleep did you?" I asked then Nick gave me stink eyes.  
"Really Sakura? That's the first thing that comes to your mind?"

"Remember what happened the last time I fell asleep?" I reminded Nick that night when I was all comfortably asleep in my room and Nick came into my room and tried to pounce on me but his plan failed because I ended up punching him so hard across the face that it sent him flying into the wall.

"I said I was sorry." Nick said then I arched my eyebrow and gave him the "Really?" look.

"Moving aside." Nick said changing the subject as he stood up and I looked at him.  
"Sakura, you're not doing the late night shows or morning shows from now on."

"What?! But that's not fair, Nick!" I said then Nick shrugged his shoulders.  
"Sorry, babe. But I wasn't the one who suggested the idea. If you wanna blame someone, blame that sharkface 2D."

"Wait... 2D suggested the idea for me to not do the late night and morning shows?" I repeated then Nick sighed.

"Yeah. He just called your cell and practically begged me to not let you do the shows."

"What...? He... Begged?" I asked then Nick smirked.  
"Yeah. Like a little puppy begging for his master not to go." He said while laughing then I blushed a bit. Just not to long ago I wanted to call 2D and yell at him, but now that I know that he cares about me, I just can't yell at him.

"Hey, if it makes you feel better, I could throw a huge party to celebrate you joining the band and becoming famous." Nick said then I blinked and then turned to him.  
"Can... Can I invite 2D...? And can he bring some of his band members...?" I asked then Nick sighed.  
"Normally I'd rather say no... But for you, I'll allow it." Nick said then I grabbed his shoulders and smiled.  
"Oh, Nick! I could just kiss you! But, there's no time for that!" I said as I turned to head to my room.  
"Well, I mean, we have a little time." I heard Nick say but I giggled and pretended I didn't hear him as I made my way to my room. When I got in, I called 2D and after the second ring he picked up.  
"'ello?"

"2D, hi." I greeted, my cheeks feeling a bit warm.

"Sakura hi... Ummm... Lissen... I jus wanna say... I'm sorry... Nick mus've told ya earlier I called and begged him ta not let ya do the shows... I can understand if yer mad..."

I remained silent for a moment, then I spoke in a calm voice.

"To be honest, at first I was a little upset... But knowing you would call my band leader and beg him to tell me not to the late night shows and morning shows... To me... It means you must care a lot about me."

"Well, yeah... Of course I care about ya, Sakura... You're the most wonderful, beautiful, and the most talented girl I ever known." 2D said then my face completely went hot.

Did he just confessed to me?!

* * *

 **2D's POV**

 _I remained frozen, did I just confess to her?!_

"I mean... I'm pretty sure all the guys say that to ya." I said trying to cover up my sudden confession.

"Ummm... Actually your the first guy that's ever complimented me like that, 2D..." I heard Sakura say and I could hear the hint of shyness in her voice. I closed my eyes and remained silent. But after a while I heard Sakura calling my name.  
"2D?"

"Yes?" I answered her as I opened my eyes.

"Ummm... I was wondering... If you're busy next Saturday...?"

I began to think if we planned anything then I shook my head.  
"Nope. I'm free. Why is there somefink goin' on?" I asked then I heard Sakura stuttering for a bit.

 _God she's so cute..._ I thought then I smiled and waited for her to finally say what she wanted to say.

"I was wondering... If you would like to come to this party that Nick's throwing to celebrate me joining the band and making my public debut...?" She asked then I blinked.  
"Yer inviting me...?"

"If you want to come... You can also bring your band members." Sakura said sweetly then I froze. If I tell Noodle and Russell about the party Murdoc's gonna come along. But if I don't say anything and just sneak out, I'm sure the three will follow me. I have no choice; I have to tell them and accept that Murdoc's gonna tag along whether I like it or not...

"Sure. I'd love ta come. I'll even invite the others ta come as well." I said then I heard Sakura gasped happily.  
"Great! I'm so happy! Thank you so much 2D!"

"No, no. Thank ya for inviting us." I said then I hung up and sighed sadly.  
 _I'm so sorry Sakura..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Crashing This Party**

 **Sakura's POV:**

I yelped as Sammy was designing my dress for tomorrow night.  
"Honey, I need ya to stay still. You don't want me to poke ya again now do you?"

"I'm sorry, Sammy... I'm just so excited for tomorrow night." I said while giggling like a little girl excited that she got her first puppy or first cat.

"I know what you mean, sweetie. Which is why I want you to wear one of my designed dress."

"Kinda glad Nick is gone. Otherwise he would've taken some pictures of me in my underwear or naked."

"Mm-hmm... I feel ya girl. Don't you worry. I gave Nick a long list as to what we need and what needs to be done for the party." Sammy said as he began to sew a few fake flowers onto the dress and I remain still so he doesn't poke me. Once he was done and I removed the designed dress and put on my regular clothes Sammy turned his chair to look at me.  
"So?" He asked with a smile on his face.  
"So what?" I questioned looking at him.

"Don't act like you don't know. I overheard you asking Nick if you can invite 2D and his band mates."

"Oh... Yeah... Nick said it was fine." I said my cheeks growing warm then Sammy rolled his chair and poked my nose.  
"Sakura... Y'know you can tell me anything. If 2D's someone you really _really_ like, I won't tell Nick. So...? Do you like 2D, Sakura?"

I looked down, avoiding Sammy's gaze. Do I really like 2D? I mean... 2D is the most handsome, funny in an adorable dorky way, and the most talented singer ever. I always love to listen to the songs he and his band created. I raised my head back up and looked at Sammy. I bit my lip a bit and nodded.  
"Yes... I do like 2D... I love him..." I said then Sammy gently cupped both of my cheeks and smiled at me.  
"I'm so happy for you, Sakura. If you ever need advice you can always come to me, understand?" He said then I nodded. A moment later a thought came to me.  
"Actually, Sammy... I wanna ask... Do you think... 2D feels the same way as I do...?"

"Maybe. He's probably just too shy to even tell you."

"How do you know?"

"I see the way he looks at you; how he would blush when you're standing so close to him. And how sad he looks when he has to leave."

I blushed just from Sammy mentioning those times 2D was here in the studio.

"What are you two talking about? Is it about me?" Nick asked as he suddenly pulled me close to him.

"Boy, if we were talking about you we'd be asleep."

"I'm not that boring, Sam. Am I boring Sakura?" Nick asked as he nuzzled up to me then I turned and looked at him smiling.  
"No, you're not boring." I said and the moment Nick smiled, I added,  
"You're disgusting."

Both Sammy and Nick gasped then Sammy started laughing.  
"Somebody get Nick a tall glass of water, cuz he just got _BURNED_!"

* * *

 _Finally Saturday came and Sammy was braiding my hair while putting flowers in it._

"Ohhh... You look gorgeous..." Nick complimented me then I smiled. When Sammy finished braiding a lock of my hair I walked towards Nick.  
"Thank you so much for doing this Nick."

"Hey, you deserved this after all the hard work you did." Nick said then I rubbed my arm.  
"Which is why you deserve this." I said as walked close to Nick and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Y'know... If you really wanna reward me for all my hard work... You could- -"

"I'm not sleeping with you, Nick." I said as I turned away and headed down. It took us an hour to get to the hotel that Nick set up the party. When we got into the ballroom we gasped with awe. Everything was so beautiful; the decorations to the table settings.

"I even added security. Nobody's gonna bother us tonight." Nick said then I looked at the guest list and I saw everyone's friends' names then I finally saw the name "2D and guests" at the bottom of the guest list. I smiled feeling all warm and bubbly inside.

"I did say it was okay for you to invite him and his band members..." Nick said then I smiled at him.  
"Thank you, Nick. It really means a lot to me." I said then Nick smiled, he walked towards me and picked up my hand.  
"If you really wanna thank me... Would you let me have the second slow dance?"

"Oh? Second? I'm surprised you're not asking for the first slow dance."

"I know you're gonna ask Shark face to dance with you so I figure I'd ask for the second dance."

Still a bit concern as to why Nick calls 2D "Shark face", but at least Nick is trying to be nice.  
"Thank you, Nick." I said then Nick nodded. It was 9 o'clock and almost everyone on the guest list was here. I got off my seat and walked over to the entrance and saw Shiro there.  
"Did Nick also made you security?" I asked and Shiro nodded. I took the guest list and checked it, and the only people that didn't show up was 2D and his friends.

"Shiro will let you know when your friends have arrived..." Shiro said then I looked at him and smiled.  
"Thank you Shiro." I said then I headed back to my seat and continued greeting people. After about an hour, I saw Shiro coming towards me and as he arrived, he whispered in my ear telling me that 2D has arrived. I looked over and saw the tall azure blue hair man and quickly made my way towards him.

"2D!" I called his name as I jumped and hugged him tightly.

"My, my... I didn't know you'd miss me that much, love." A familiar voice, one that I did not like, said then I opened my eyes and looked up to see that I was hugging Murdoc. I immediately released him and quivered; What is Murdoc doing here...? Looking over at 2D, he had a look of fear and apologetic.

 _2D must've tried really hard to tell Murdoc he's not invited..._  
Sighing, I decided to suck it up and just let things go by just as long as Murdoc doesn't cause some sort of major damage to the party.

"Pretty nice decorations ya got here." Murdoc said as he walked in. I was about to stop Murdoc, when someone grabbed my arm. I looked and saw that it was 2D.  
"Forget 'im. Lemme introduce ya ta my other friends." He said as he placed his hands on my shoulders and turned me to face the other two people that came with him. One was a young girl who was almost close to my height and the other was a very tall and big man.

"Sakura, dis here is Noodle and Russel. They're our guitarist and our drummer."

"P-please to meet you..." I said politely as I shook the big man's, known as Russel, hand then I shook the young girl, I assume was Noodle's, hand and smiled. I looked at Noodle for a moment then decided to speak to her in Japanese.

 **[Do you speak Japanese fluently?]** I asked then I heard Noodle gasped excitedly and nodded.

 **[Uwah~ I'm so happy to meet a friend of 2D's who speaks the same language as me.]**

 **[Really? That's nice. My mother is both Japanese and French, but her English is very good.]** I said then the two of us giggled. After a while I decided to change the topic.  
 **[So tell me... Is Murdoc always an... An ass...?]** I asked then blushed covering my mouth with embarrassment. Noodle giggled then pat my arm.  
 **[It's okay. I hear and sometimes say swear words so it's okay to cuss. But yeah, he's more like an ass dickhead.]** Noodle said then I couldn't help but laugh. After talking to Noodle, 2D tapped my shoulder and I turned to look at him.  
"Havin' fun?"

"Oh, I'm sorry 2D. Please, enjoy the party and thank you so much for coming." I said then did a curtsey to Noodle and Russel.

* * *

 **2D's POV**

 _Sakura looked amazingly gorgeous. I watched as she and Noodle were talking to each other in the language I can't understand. I was standing next to Russel as the two of us watch the two girls getting along._  
"Whaddya fink they're talking about?" I asked, looking at Russel.

"Probably talking shit about Murdoc..." He answered then I looked back at the two girls and remained silent for a while.  
"...So whaddya think of her...?" I asked nervously and I heard Russel chuckled.  
"I think she's pretty adorable... For someone who can kick Murdoc's ass and knock him out." He said then I laughed softly.  
"So... D'ya fink it's fine if she and I dated...?"

"2D whoever you date or fall in love with is all up to you. Don't even think about what people say or the pressure of people wanting answers or them harassing you both. If you really think this girl is the one, then you need to make your move before it's too late." Russel said then I looked down and thought about what he just said to me.  
"Those are some wise words, Russ..." I said then Russel nodded. I walked towards Sakura and tapped her shoulder. I asked her that we should get going and she told Russel and Noodle to enjoy the party before the two of us left.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Related?!**

 **2D's POV**

 _Sakura's speech was so beautiful... She talked about her story on how and why she became a singer. Everyone applauded and when Sakura came down from the stage, I was about to tell her how beautiful her speech was when I saw someone going towards her._

 _Wh-Who's that...?_ I thought then I saw the man handing Sakura a bouquet of flowers. He was about the same height as me, had dark slick hair and he was wearing sunglasses so I couldn't make out what his eye color is. I saw Sakura smiling then she hugged the young man and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
 _Don't tell me... Is he..._

"Wonder if that lad's her boyfriend?" I heard Murdoc say and I immediately got chills going up my spine. I didn't want to believe what Murdoc said but after seeing Sakura hugging and giving that man a kiss on the cheek, I felt like my heart sank. Suddenly everyone gathered around the stage as the young man walked towards the microphone.  
"Hello everyone, thank you all for coming to this party. For my gift to Sakura I'd like to sing her a song." The young man then he cued the DJ and the DJ played a soundtrack.

 _Power now on_  
 _Capture the idea_  
 _Bring it on, coz I'm standing alone_

 _Plug it in and allow the vibe to electrify your body_  
 _No way, don't let it go gotta fire up are you ready?_

 _Rockstar in the house_  
 _Turn it up and raise some hell tonight_  
 _With a sexy vibe and velocity_

 _Sound the horn, I'm a Riser_

 _DTM Desktop Music_

 _Start it off with a regular compressor_  
 _Need a manual? Well then you are lesser_  
 _And if you wanna be treated like you're greater than_  
 _You've got to make a good impression on the director (HA)_

 _At 10.1 DB the indicator turned red from green_  
 _The audio is reaching the PEAK PEAK PEAK_

 _Raise it over the limit!_

 _Desktop Music Desktop Music_  
 _Party people dancing until the morning, slaves to my creation_

 _DON'T STOP THE MUSIC DON'T STOP THE MUSIC_  
 _Take ahold of this hand I want a collaboration_

 _I'm a riser riser woah woah woah woah_  
 _Don't dare to leave my side until the music stops yeah_

 _I'm a riser riser woah woah woah woah_  
 _Watching you move like a fool makes me wanna move too_  
 _But I've got no soul, so_

 _EDM (NAW)_  
 _But I've got no soul so_

 _Tangled all up like a messy cable jungle_  
 _Everything you hear around the net is all the same_  
 _"Yeah I've got so many fans that really love me"_  
 _Is that every single way a YouTuber? HEH_

 _From left to right a war raging between a world of mad users_  
 _But I'm on the sideline until the end_  
 _Why can't we just be friends?_

 _Same old routine Same old routine_  
 _Fighting from the comfort of anonymity, an endless night_

 _Nonstop plugin Nonstop plugin_  
 _Scroll right down to the bottom until you reach the end and shut it tight_

 _I'm a riser riser woah woah woah woah_  
 _Welcome to paradise without an anon like you_

 _I'm a riser riser woah woah woah woah_  
 _Watching you fight like a fool makes me wanna fight too_

 _As I start to fade away into a mere memory in your maturing mentality_  
 _After all we have to move on, holding on to what could have been will not be_  
 _In a time when we are so very different from the things we say_  
 _What if I took hold of the handle and turned it back to the fateful day_  
 _When our emotions like a 4 banded EQ_  
 _I mixed together like a real_  
 _DTMer_

 _Sound the horn, Sound Riser_

 _Desktop Music Desktop Music_  
 _COME ON COME ON Party people dancing until the morning, slaves to my creation_  
 _GO ON_

 _DON'T STOP THE MUSIC DON'T STOP THE MUSIC_  
 _I want you to grab ahold of this hand I need a collaboration_

 _I'm a riser riser woah woah woah woah_  
 _Don't dare to leave my side until this beat has dropped yeah_

 _I'm a riser riser woah woah woah woah_  
 _Watching you move like a fool made my body move too_  
 _Now I've got a soul, so_

 _Desktop Music_

Everyone cheered, I could even hear Noodle screaming from all the cheers. After that I saw Sakura making her way through the crowd towards me.

"2D there you are! There's someone I want you to meet." she said then I saw the young man right behind her. The two were perfect for each other... They're both singers, he's more charming and more muscular than me... I just... have to accept the fact that I can't win.  
"It's a pleasure ta meet ya. I'm 2-D. It's nice ta know ya like the same fings to be Sakura's boyfriend." I said shaking the young man's hand then Sakura gave me a weird look. Confused if I said anything to upset her, I heard the young man laugh.  
"Oh my gosh! Sa-Sakura... I never knew he was so hilarious! Oh, I gotta tell my sister that he thought you and I were a thing."

"2D... This is Kira Yukimura... My uncle..." Sakura said in an upset tone then the man calmed down and sighed softly.  
"Please to meet you, 2-D. It's nice to meet the man my niece is so fond over." Kira said as he took my hand and shook it. I was completely shocked and embarrassed; this man, Kira, looked like he could be the perfect boyfriend for any girl in the entire world. Lost at words, Kira chuckled softly.  
"Oh man... This is more funnier than the time people would mistake me and my sister as a couple."

"That's not funny, uncle Kira... That's just gross..." I heard Sakura muttered then I bit my lip. I must've upset her when I assumed she and Kira were a couple.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry... It's just when I saw Kira give ya the flowers and ya kissed him on the cheek... I just assumed ya were a fing... I didn't mean to upset ya, I'm so stupid..." I said then Sakura softly pat my cheek. I looked at her and she smiled.  
"I'll forgive you if you slow dance with me." She said then I smiled happily.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Accident That Went World Wide**

 **Sakura's POV**

 _2D took my hand as we made our way to the dance floor. He was very tall compare to me, which made me wish I was just a little taller. Pouting I heard 2D chuckling which made me look up at him._

"What?"

"Yer just... So adorable." He said then I giggled.  
"What are you talking about? You're the adorable one."

"Yeah? Well ya know men don't like ta be called 'adorable'."

"You're right. Then... You're very charming, 2D." I said then 2D smiled and blushed.

"What?"

"Nofin'... It's just... No one's ever called me 'charming' before."

"Lemme guess; they call you sexy or handsome?" I said with a laugh then 2D chuckled.  
"No, they would call me cute."

I giggled then sighed softly.  
"That's pretty much the same as adorable."

"I know... Which is why I always feel a pain ta my chest."

"Well, those people who called you cute are clueless. I mean, you're a wonderful, talented, handsome and amazing singer." I said then 2D stopped making me stop as well.  
"2D?" I called then he cupped both of my cheeks and leaned down close to me. His lips were just inches away from mine when suddenly, in the blink of an eye, I saw 2D being bumped by someone and he was knocked into the crowd of people.

"2D!" I shouted and was about to go after him when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me away from seeing if 2D was okay.

"Now, now, now... Don't you worry 'bout ol' Faceache." a voice said as I spun around and faced that person. Immediately I glared at the person who happened to be none other than Murdoc.

"Care to dance with me, love?"

"I'd rather drown myself in punch then dance with you..." I said as I was about to walk away when Murdoc squeezed my hand and turned me back to bring me close to him.  
"Now, now... Don't try to do anything stupid, lass. You wouldn't wanna embarrass yerself now do ya?" He asked then I gritted my teeth. I wanted to punch this bastard so hard in face but I can't... I promise I wouldn't cause any trouble tonight... I decided to suck it up and give into Murdoc's demands. I mean it's just one dance right? I wrapped my arms behind Murdoc's neck and he grinned.  
"That's a good girl..." He said then I looked away, feeling disgusting. I really hope 2D doesn't see me.

"I really don't get what ya see in someone faceache..."

"I find 2D to be nice, sweet, and funny. Unlike you." I said then I was suddenly pulled even closer to Murdoc and he grinned.  
"How about you forget someone like him... And date a real man, like me..." He said as he grabbed my chin and pulled me close to his face. I closed my eyes and tried to pull away but I couldn't fight Murdoc's grip. I was prepared to accept Murdoc going to kiss me when I suddenly heard someone yelling.  
"GET AWAY FROM HER!" The voice yelled then the tight grip that was holding my chin was gone and I opened my eyes to see Nick in front of me and Murdoc on the ground.  
"That second dance... Was meant... FOR ME!" Nick yelled as he had a murderous look in his eyes. Murdoc wiped his mouth and smirked.  
"Pretty childish to get pissed off that a man got to dance with a girl you can't even have."

"Shut up... I'm gonna knock ya into kingdom come..." Nick said as he stood behind me. Murdoc cracked his neck once he stood up then Nick cracked his knuckles and I could tell both band leaders were going to fight.

"Kick his ass, Nick!" I heard Sammy shout then Nick got into a crane stance position. Both band leaders charged towards each other and I was prepared to see blood being shed but sadly, what I ended up seeing was the two band leaders fighting like little kids. They both slapped each other, bit each other, and even yanked the other's hair. Oh my god... This is so embarrassing! And I'm pretty sure I wasn't the only one; I saw a few people trying to hold their laugh as they took out their cellphones and started recording this embarrassing fight. I made my way through the crowd and found 2D.  
"Are you okay, 2D?" I asked then he nodded relief on his face.  
"Murdoc didn't do anyfing to ya did he?" He asked then I shook my head.  
"Nothing bad... He just forced me to dance with him... I so wanted to punch that douche but I didn't wanna cause a commotion." I explained then I heard 2D sighed.  
"I'm just glad yer safe..." He said then my face grew warm.

"Yo!" I heard my uncle, Kira, called as he made his way towards us.

"Uncle Kira?"

"You two should leave."

"But where are we gonna go?" I asked then Kira handed me a hotel key.  
"Go to room 532 and you two can rest there." He said then he gave me a wink.

"Let's get outta here 2D before things get crazy." I said then 2D followed me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: What a Lovely Sight**

 **2D's POV**

 _After escaping the party, Sakura and I ended up in one of the hotel room's that her uncle gave us a key to. Once we were in, Sakura sighed and laid on the bed. Luckily there were two beds. I sat beside Sakura and looked at her._  
"Ya a'ight?" I asked then Sakura opened her eyes.  
"Yeah... I'm fine..."

The awkward silence made it uncomfortable for me. I quickly grabbed the remote to the TV and turned it on.

"We interrupt this program to bring you shocking news... We're here live to show you band leader of Gorillaz, Murdoc Niccals and band leader of Cherry Dubbers Nicholas Charusse were seen at this hotel fighting. What's even more shocking is that these two band leaders continue to fight."

"I'LL KNOCK YA INTO NEXT WEEK!" Nick yelled as I saw him and Murdoc trying to fight again but suddenly Sakura's uncle, Kira Yukimura, came out of no where and bumped into Murdoc making my band leader fall onto Sakura's band leader. Both of us gasped from what we just saw; Murdoc, my band leader, kissing Sakura's band leader, Nick on the lips. They both pulled away yelling in disgust. As Murdoc wiped his mouth there was a glimpse shot of Nick throwing up. Sakura grabbed the remote to the TV and turned it off.

"Sakura...?" I called looking at her then she started giggling then laughing really loudly. I wasn't sure if I should laugh with her or not but when she stopped laughing she sighed.  
"I'm sorry... It's just... Did you see the look on both our band leaders' faces?" She giggled then I chuckled. Sakura then suddenly let out a yawn then laid back down on the bed.  
"Sleepy...?" I asked then she slowly nodded her head. As she fell asleep I smiled and pulled the blanket to cover her body. I noticed how vulnerable she looked right now. If it was Murdoc or Nick they would attack Sakura the moment she's asleep. But since it was me... I'm not sure... A part of me wants to take this opportunity and claim Sakura as mine but another part of me is saying to not do it. If I did something I would risk loosing all connections with Sakura; being close to her and wanting to know... If she really loves me. I wanted to kiss her as I slowly leaned down ready to touch her lips with mine when a sudden thought came to me, is risking it worth it? What would happen if I claim Sakura as mine without even her acknowledgement? Would she think of me as someone that has stooped to Murdoc and Nick's level? I pulled my head away and sighed softly.

 _You're lucky you're so adorable..._ I thought then I went to the balcony and light a cigarette and smoked.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Seeing Each Other**

 **Sakura's POV**

I woke up and looked around and to my surprise 2D was nowhere to be seen. I then turned and saw a note on the lamp desk. Picking it up, it said,  
 _"I had to leave so that my band leader doesn't hunt me down... Sorry for the sudden disappearance."_

I turned the note over and there was some more writing,  
 _"P.S. You looked really adorable when you're asleep."_

My face grew warm and I gently pressed the note against my lips. As I got out of bed and fixed my hair, I opened the door only to Nick screaming as he tried to hug me. With no hesitation, I grabbed Nick, flipped him over and slammed him onto the ground.

"Nick?! What the hell! I told you to not do that! Also... You really stink..."

"I CAN'T HELP IT! I THREW UP CUZ OF THE TASTE OF MURDOC!" Nick shouted then Sammy, Shiro, and Alex came into the room.

"How'd he taste, by the way? I bet he tasted awful, huh?" Sammy asked then Nick covered his mouth making a gag sound. Immediately I ran to grab the garbage can and held it under Nick's face for him to throw up again but so far he just swallowed and panted heavily.  
"That man... Tasted... All sorts of disgusting shit!" Nick shouted then I tried to hold my laughter.

* * *

After hours Nick finally calmed down and cleared his throat.  
"Anyway... Sakura it looks like you and me are gonna go down to the Press for an interview. And to also clear up what happened last night..." Nick muttered the last sentence and I saw his body shaking.

"Wait, so... That means 2D is coming as well?"

"I'm not saying yes and I'm not saying no. It's a possible maybe." Nick answered then I smiled feeling excited. I do hope that 2D shows up, because I think I'm ready to tell him... How I feel about him. We got back to the studio and as I laid in my bed I looked at my cellphone and it was already passed midnight.

 _I wonder if I should text him..._ I thought then I unlocked my phone and started texting 2D. After sending him a message I scrolled through my blog and noticed he replied back.

 _"What are you doing up this late?"_

 _"I'm sorry... I just couldn't sleep... Nick is gonna take me to the Press tomorrow for a live interview..."_

 _"Whoa, for real? That's the same thing me and Murdoc are gonna do."_

 _"0.o Wait Murdoc is coming along with you?"_

 _"Yeah. Why? Is something wrong? I mean, I know you hate him and all but... Did he do something... If so I'll confront him!"_

 _"No no he didn't... Plus I don't want him to hurt you... I'm just gonna feel really uncomfortable since he's probably gonna flirt with me..."_

 _"You should be able to handle Muds since you deal with that perverted band leader of yours."_

I giggled then my eyes were slowly becoming heavy. Yawning I texted 2D one last message.  
 _"So... I'll see you tomorrow...?"_

 _"Yeah. You will."_ 2D replied then I smiled and fell asleep.

Morning arrived and as I stood beside Nick, many reporters and cameramen took pictures of me and him. I looked at my phone to check the time then Nick gently nudged me and tilt his head to point in the direction where 2D and Murdoc were coming in. When they came towards us, I could feel the murderous aura coming from both band leaders and 2D looked at me with a worried look.


End file.
